


Solitary

by renchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Flashbacks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renchan/pseuds/renchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're only here because of your Father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

“You’re only here because of your Father.” 

“So are you. That’s the point of being in a Circle as well-known as this one.” 

Dorian was in no mood for games. He was well-aware of how jealous the boy was and he would much rather get back to his reading than finish a fight. The harassment had been going on for months by now, though he supposed he should have realized that it was escalating – with, or without him. 

The book he was holding was suddenly ripped out of his hands, and, well, set on fire. 

The young mage’s nose scrunched and he finally stood, making for his staff. “You’re going to regret doing that, Thomas.” The tome had been very old and very important to his private research, and this Neanderthal was too stupid to realize just how important it was. 

A bit later Dorian found himself in solitary confinement, being threatened at to apologize, though he was the one who had been wronged. Though he supposed setting the boy on fire had been a bit much. Not that he would ever admit to it. The room was cold and damp and it was absolutely ruining his robes. The sound of footprints caused him to glance up, a well-shaped eyebrow being raised in question.

“I assume I need to pack my things?”

“You are being sent back to your Father. I’m sure he will have plenty to say.” The Templar seemed bored, Dorian’s fate inconsequential to him. Shame, the man was rather attractive. He’d long ago stopped correcting himself, aware that there was no way to shut his libido off, or direct it to someone a bit more…

Feminine.

“Of course he will.” Dorian stood, moving closer to the Templar who seemed a bit more interested in him now. Though wary. “Shame. I wasn’t quite ready to leave yet, but I suppose if I must…” With a small smirk, he left the dark little room, grateful that his charms were just as good as he’d imagined.


End file.
